


The Little Prince

by ENC95



Series: Royal Origins [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, pre-isle of the lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s perfect, the little dear.” Miss Potts said. The woman hands the baby over to his mother. <br/>“He?” The King was asked. He had been by Belle’s side for the last eighteen hours.<br/>She nods. “You have a son, you majesty.”<br/>Belle looks down at the tiny baby in her arms. “Hello.”<br/>The little prince opens his eyes, letting out a high pitched roar. “You are your father son alright.”<br/>The Queen rests her head on the Kings shoulder. “Ben, his name is Benjamin Florine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is the long awaited sequel to my humble origins series

**Ben**

Queen Belle was in her library reading, most of the time it was her husband’s paperwork he wanted her opinion her matters of state. Lately, she’d read less and less about the state of the country and more about the state of her child. She knew that her child could hear people talking so she would come here and read to her child. Picking a book called _All kinds of Folktales._

“One day when the earth was new, a fairy looked out the window of her house beside the wide waterfall and realized that all of the flowers in his meadow were exactly the same off-white color. How boring! She decided to make a change, so he gathered up his paints and his paintbrushes and went out to the meadow.”

The baby kicked she put her hand on her stomach, she was only four months along, but this child has been big already. Not that Belle minded she loved the little movements. “Starting her love of books already?”

“You're never too young but,” Belle pauses to rub her stomach. “I’m just telling him a story.”

That was the one point of dispute that Belle and Beast had about the whole pregnancy. It was really the question on everyone’s mind, Boy or Girl. Belle was sure it was a boy and Beast certain it was a girl. “I have some news from the island.”

Belle’s looked to the window. “What happen?”

 “Well, my informants have told me that Maleficent pregnant too.” The king's face was full of concern, he had sent the villains to the island knowing they would never hurt anybody again. Now, he was learning that they were having the next generation of villains. He feared these children, his advisors had told him that he barrier would hold. Still, as a parent, he worried about the child as a leader, he worried about his people.

“We’ll be fine all of us.”

“I love you.” He kisses her stomach. “I love you too.”

**Nine Months Later**

“He’s perfect, the little dear.” Miss Potts said. The woman hands the baby over to his mother.

“He?” The King was asked. He had been by Belle’s side for the last eighteen hours.

She nods. “You have a son, you majesty.”

Belle looks down at the tiny baby in her arms. “Hello.”

The little prince opens his eyes, letting out a high pitched roar. “You are your father son alright.”

The Queen rests her head on the Kings shoulder. “Ben, his name is Benjamin Florine.”

As the Queen sleeps, Beast looks out on the island. Six weeks ago Maleficent’s daughter was born. It worried the king that a new evil generation would come into its own on the island. But, they are there while he is here. Turning to look at his son Beast, smiles. “You will never have to worry villains I promise.”

**Five Years Later**

“What do they eat on the island?”

“Food?” Chad says not sounding sure.

Audrey is lying still on the blanket pretending to be her mother. It’s the only game that she’ll play. Audrey is spoiled by everyone in her part of Aurdon, her grandmother wouldn’t even let Aurora spank her. “No one cares their villains now Benny kiss me.”

“What kind of food?”

“Whatever our farms don’t want now either you kiss me and wake me or let Chad do it.”

He kisses her on the cheek. “There.”

“Oh my handsome prince.”

The young prince shrugs off the girl. “You know there are kids there like us, right?”

Chad, who is normally so self-involved, he doesn’t have an opinion. This time he does. “They aren’t like us. We’re good and they’re evil, you’ll be king and they will be on the island.”

“But if their parents are the ones who were bad, why do they have to stay on the island.”

By then of course Audrey and Chad were already playing the ballroom scene, leaving Ben to look at the island in wonder. Ben left his friends dancing while he went to the kitchen. The cooks smiled at him, offering little sweets he doesn’t take them, he goes to the store room.

“Your highness.” Chip, head cook bows to him.

Ben bows too. “Mr. Chip where’s all the bad food?”

The man laughs. “We don’t have any bad food I think, well Laminar tried to cook something, but I chucked that.”

“No, the food that’s about to go bad.”

 “Oh, that stuff, follow me.” Chip leads him down to the loading dock. “Well, when we and other place’s in Aurdon have food that’s about to go bad we ship it to the island.”

“So, they eat our scraps.”

“I like to think of it as the leftovers, but yes.” Chips says in that same tone that Chad had.

Belle puts her hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Ben, honey what’s wrong?”

“Why do the islanders have to eat our scraps?”

King Beast chokes on his wine. “What?”

“Mr. Chip he said that it was leftovers, but why can’t they food like we do?”

“Ben,” Belle says, then stops mid-sentence she didn’t have an answer to this.

Luckily the king did. “The island is prison son, therefore they are treated as such. When you’re older you’ll understand.”

That as Ben lay in the bay window of his bedroom, he looked out to the island. He wasn’t like the others, everyone else seemed to think that the island was a place of evil. But, with no magic and barely enough food it was in his opinion worst than any prison here. Caring about the island, he could never really understand why the isle of the lost it called to him. Years from now Ben would look back on this moment, the moment that he knew that he was different from the other princes and princess.

“I’ll help you,” He whispers to the island. “One day I’ll help you all.”


End file.
